Embracing the Reaper
by Mika Maxwell
Summary: Okayplease read and review! I wrote this at like 3:00 in the morning so please review, don't let my wasted sleep go to waste! =)


Embracing the Reaper  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own gundam Wing! =) (Please review my story)  
  
It was one of those dark, bleak nights. I never thought I'd see an evening I didn't welcome eagerly, even one like this. My head swam with so many emotions I couldn't sort them all. The self pity, the anger, the confusion, and the hate. I hated myself right now, and I was hating him. He was the cause of my heartbreak. He didn't want me in the end and I couldn't pierce his mask to let the light shine through. Hopelessly, now I wandered about the streets of the kingdom known as Sank. Also known as my kingdom, but it didn't belong to me, it belonged to my blood. I had only inherited its vast lands and stretching forests. It belonged to my blood and it should have it. I didn't care about anything now. I had lost my reason to live, my reason for hope, my reason to pray. I had no else to live for. They had all given their precious lives to protect my unworthy one. Mine dirtied with ignorance and shame. My soul had long since died during the conversation where he bid me farewell. I thought he was the one, I thought I could get through, but love, I learned, could not be bought or persuaded. I shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew around my uncovered shoulders. I didn't bother to try to warm myself up; it didn't matter now anyway. I slowly made my way to the lakeshore. Since the moon was covered, its rays were obscured, but reached the lake's waters all the same, glittering in silent waves. I reached out a hand to touch the freezing water and didn't draw it back when it made contact. The cold felt good, it was numbing, numbing to the pain in my heart and mind. It made me loose all contact with the emotions I felt. I suddenly thought how easy it would be just to walk into the water, and never return to this cold cruel world. Time and again I recounted the nights I had been left alone to wonder my worth. The world didn't care for me, so why should I? I reached my arm in farther to sedate these thoughts. "It would be so easy…" I whispered.  
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
The night's wind was crisp and clouds hung over the usually bright moon. The park near the lake was dark but I wanted to be alone now, and besides, darkness was a companion of mine. One willing to hear my thoughts and secrets but keep them quiet. Darkness and shinigami go hand in hand. The two are alone and without light of hope. The light scares darkness away, just as I was forced into retreat when an opportunity came. I gazed over the lake and it's beauty. Even on a night like this it was glittering with light. My eyes widened suddenly as I noticed a lithe figure walking agonizingly slow into the, what must be chilling water. At first glance I thought it to be a goddess. The long blonde hair billowed in the wind and the skin shown like porcelain in the night's dim illumination. Only after further notice did I suspect it to be someone I knew. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I ran towards the woman. When I reached her side she was staring blankly at the water and walking into it. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was cold. "What are you doing?!" I asked crazily. She turned momentarily to stare at me. "I'm ending the pain, I welcome the darkness, and the reaper. They are beckoning my now." I reached out a hand and grasped her small wrist. "Relena, what are you thinking. You have so much to live for?" She laughed a maniacally laugh and I stepped back slightly. "Those who I love have died, and those who I thought cared have betrayed me. There is no reason left to have hope, it only kills you in the end." In understanding I nodded. She was so much like me, lost and alone. We were both loosing hope. I moved to wrap my arms around her waist and encircle her in my embrace. She turned to face me shocked as I stepped back so her bare feet could not touch the water. "The reaper does beckon you, and the darkness will lend it's ear." Leaning in I pressed my lips to hers and when I pulled back she was still gazing at me. I pulled my jacket off of my shoulders and placed it on her smaller ones. "For I am the reaper, and I know this first hand." Lost, and alone, we both were but life will be much greater to be lost and alone together.   
  
R & R please! If you didn't realize, this is a Duo x Relena fic. Please review because I don't get many and if you like my writing I want to know, even if you only say one word!   
  
Mika Maxwell ^_^;  



End file.
